


Put aside logic

by Kalisca



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Laser, Spock thinks he's pranked by Jim when the Captain only wants to show him his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put aside logic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 11th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was laser (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> This is my first Star Trek fic! Even though I'm not that familiar with the fandom other than the two movies from the Alternate Universe, I really wanted to write on it because there's so much sexual tension between Jim and Spock, it awoke the yaoi fangirl inside of me. I gotta admit I have mixed feelings about the result, by hey, it's my first attempt!
> 
> As always, let me know if there's any mistake and I shall fix it~
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Spock was trying his best to focus on his PADD to finish his report. He really was trying his best not to stray from his task, but really, his concentration had become dim when Captain Kirk had decided to begin courting one of the female crewmembers. The vulcan kept glancing at them, and it was a wonder if the others hadn't noticed. The question was also how Jim hadn't slept with that woman yet, since they'd been on the 5-year mission for six months now.

Not that Spock was interested in such matters. Uhula and him weren't romantically involved anymore, and Spock didn't want another such relationship with a human, or so he told himself. Being around them made him realize how much they were emotional beings, but he also knew his own feelings had been evolving ever since he'd been on the Enterprise. The image of Jim dying inside the radiation chamber still haunted him. Spock forced himself to write his report, so his shift could end and he return to his private quarters.

One of his eyes twitched as he took in how Captain Kirk was making the woman giggle as he approached them. He cleared his throat, interrupting whatever James was saying in hope for the girl to finish in his bed.

"My report, Captain."

"Oh, thanks."

"Good evening." Spock's reply was stiff, his small smile forced before he excused himself. He let out a small sigh once he was in the elevator, but he took back a straight posture when Jim slipped through the doors before they closed, and pressed a button to stop the elevator.

"Captain."

"Spock. Is something wrong?" Jim never was to do small talk.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem... frustrated."

"I can assure you my physic and mental health are in good condition, Captain."

Jim frowned, not convinced.

"Oh...Okay then. You know you can come talk to me whenever you want, and not only because I'm your captain, but as your friend."

"I know. I shall come talk to you if I were in any need."

Jim smirked, and Spock realized the innuendo if his sentence. To his annoyance, he felt the tip of his ears burn, meaning they were becoming green. He pressed the button to restart the elevator.

"I think I might get lucky tonight," said Jim, still smirking.

Spock turned his head to look at the Captain, a twitch in one eye, but the doors of the elevator opened, preventing him from sputtering words which meaning hadn't been completely analyzed yet.

"Captain." He swiftly said before striding away.

Behind him, Jim was confused. Why did the vulcan had reacted in such a strong way? Of course he knew that since the events with Khan, Spock had let more place to his human side. Still, he'd reacted as if he'd not only disapproved the relations he had with women, but was jealous of them. The captain had noticed how the vulcan was looking at him when he thought he couldn't see him, and he knew of the end of his relationship with the beautiful Uhula. Still, looking at someone didn't mean you were infuriated of him, but Jim kept thinking... hoping it meant something.

The woman waiting for him upstairs was now completely forgotten.

.

The next day, Spock was frustrated to see how much the same female crewmember kept glancing at the Captain. If eyes could shoot phaser, or even  **laser,** she'd be no more. Curiously though, Jim didn't seem to take any notice in her and seemed deep in his thoughts.

It was during the afternoon meeting that Spock became the victim of one of James' human pranks. As the Commander, he was seated at the right of the Enterprise Captain, and for some reason only known to the human, he began to scribble on his PADD doodles and words like " _Boring!"._ He even began to lightly kick the Vulcan's shin in his usual infant behaviour, observing no interest to what was discussed in the meeting. It wasn't a new habit of Jim, but his patterns were less subtle than during the previous meetings. Spock turned his head towards him, sending him one of his famous glares, silently telling him to gain back his professional composure. Jim only smiled at him, and even  _winked,_ which puzzled Spock. What was the meaning of this?

He stayed after the meeting, for he knew Jim would take his time before gathering his few things and leave.

"Captain, may I speak with you?"

"Of course you can, Mister Spock." Jim chuckled, and he leaned against the table, his electric blue eyes riveted on his.

"Could you enlighten me on the reason of your behaviour during the meeting?"

"My behaviour? I was bored to death, Spock, and I tried not to fall asleep."

"I observed this type of reaction with you in the past, but I fail to understand the reason you began to do repeated attacks on my person."

"I was only trying to bug you, so I wouldn't be alone in my boredness." His response only angered Spock, for he wasn't some toy one could play with when he was bored.

"Please refrain from acting so in the future, those meetings are established so the Captain of this starship, which I believe is  _you_ , may learn about her current state."

Now Jim had narrowed his eyes, not liking the lecture he was receiving. "I do listen, you know, but not all information is useful to me."

His behaviour then drastically changed, for he smirked and his eyes sparkled in that flirty way he usually had only around woman.

"Buf if you get flustered like that when I distract you, perhaps I should do it more often."

Spock threw him one careful look before he briskly turned on his heels to leave the conference room. No word would convince the other to stay professional during the meetings, because obviously he was an infant in an adult's body, so Spock wouldn't waste any more breath on him. He stopped walking when he realized he had reached a hall on the opposite of where he was needed at this time, and he took a moment to calm himself. He didn't want the others to see him so distressed, for that yes, distress was the only word which was coming to mind to describe his mental state at the moment. One moment, he'd be angry at the Captain, and a moment later his insides would feel  _fuzzy_  simply with a few words from Jim or a look, a smile. He knew why he was feeling like so, and that angered him even more. Emotions were such a burden sometimes. And with Jim, who was so intuitive of the others despite his personality, he'd probably wouldn't hear the end of it.

He was right. For a few days, Jim continued to tease the vulcan in every way he could, testing the waters. Spock wasn't turning him down nor was he responding to his advances, because he didn't know how to response to them. The green in his cheeks couldn't be denied though, he was having an effect on him.

.

Spock trode into the Main Bridge, and anyone who knew him could see the signs that he was furious.

"Uhula, could you tell me the Captain's position at the moment?"

"He's in the gymnasium, Commander," she answered after quickly pressing some buttons on her monitor.

A half muttered thank you and he was gone.

He himself was using the area quite often to stay as effective on the field as he could be, but he'd prefered to go when only a few crewmembers were there. At this hour, there was quite a large number of persons, but Kirk was on one side of the room, running on a treadmill. He convinced himself he wasn't distracted by the way Jim's white tank top was clinging to his sweaty upper body, or how his pants fit him well.

"Jim!" He called him, and the use of his name instead of his title meant trouble was coming.

"Hey, Spock," he casually answered, lowering the speed of his run to a fast walk.

"Why did I find this in my quarters this morning?" He asked in a most contained voice, shoving an autographed photo of him under his nose. The photo had been taken back on Earth, and was showing Jim shirtless on a beach, smiling at the camera.

"I thought you'd like it," simply said Jim.

"That I'd like it? Why should I hold this picture any affection at all? No, explain me why you've seemed to take as a hobby the task to pester me all week long!" His voice had raised with each word, and Jim never had witnessed Spock in such an emotional state since... well, his death. He finally stopped the treadmill, stepping out of it.

He sighed, fatigue beginning to set in his body after his work out. After all his hard work throughout the week, Spock didn't understand his intentions. "You really have no clue? Uhura never did that to you?"

"Your personality and Miss Uhura's are different from each other, she never was this persistent when..." Spock's voice trailed off, and his eyes focused on Jim's face. He was putting the puzzle pieces together.

"I did that because that's how some humans show our affection to someone, we pester them because we don't know how to tell them we love them."

Most people around them had dispersed themselves away, sensing that an angry Spock wasn't a pretty sight, so there wasn't nobody around them when he said that.

Spock slowly gulped, his anger deflating. How couldn't he not had make the conclusion sooner? Because he had tried to ignore the clues until now, had refused to acknowledge that Jim could,  _maybe,_  have mutual feelings for him.

To Jim's surprise, Spock began to chuckle, which quickly transformed into a laugh. He ran a hand on his face, shaking his head.

"Why couldn't you have made your intentions clearer? All week I kept wondering if you were trying on me some human pranks unknown to my person, to ridiculize my feelings for you."

Jim smiled. "As if it'd be something I'd do. I'd never hurt you."

He fidgeted, and Spock looked at him expectantly, a small smile still on those lips that the blonde man really wanted to taste. "Um, I need a shower."

"Then I shall be in the Main Bridge, attending to my duties."

Jim nodded and left him to head to the showers room annexed to the gym. He realized how much his heart was pounding fast once he was in the silence of the white hall outside the loud room. What was his relation now with the vulcan? Were they boyfriends? Friends with benefit? Jim chuckled at that, and then groaned when an image of a naked Spock taking a shower, the water cascading on his lean form, popped in his head.

"Jim!" A voice called him, and he turned around, startled from his daydream and a bit ashamed that it was in fact the Vulcan.

"Yes?"

As if he knew what he had been thinking, Spock smirked and walked up to him. He leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, with no hesitation. For someone who was from a specie that wasn't familiar with physical contacts, Spock sure knew how to kiss. His lips were sliding against Jim's in a way that made his heart beat even faster, and he was breathless when they separated.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly gasping.

"I did what felt right. And kissing you  _really_  did feel right," replied Spock, and he smiled.

**The end**


End file.
